


Tensemi Week 2017

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Seven fills for tensemi week. Summaries in the notes of each chapter.





	1. Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> **From semisemi: Come find me**  
>  SFW; Tw: homophobia references  
> Day 1: Childhood/Family

**From semisemi: Come find me**

Tendou bit his lips as he jogged down the streets, head swiveling, eyes raking across his surroundings.  _ “Come find me”, how much more fucking vague can you get? _ But that didn’t stop the murmur of uncertainty fluttering in his chest as he kept moving. His mind swirled, a thousand thoughts flitting around, colliding.  _ Where is he? What’s wrong with him? Why didn’t he just come to me? _ And, along with that, doubts.  _ I can’t just guess and find him. I’ll be wrong. What if he hates me because I can’t find him. _

Tendou swallowed hard and dug his nails into his palms. His steps slowed and his eyes clenched shut as he went still. Head tipped back, palms opening and closing, Tendou stood in the middle of the sidewalk. _ Calm down, dumbass. You can find him. Just breathe. Think. Remember. Where would he go when he’s upset? _

There were several options: the gym, frequented by Semi when he was pissed and needed to release steam; his own dorm room, usually curled up beneath two blankets with a cup of tea because his anxiety and self-doubt was too strong; Reon’s room, frequented when Semi felt overwhelmed but knew he needed company, and so he would choose Reon because he was calm, quiet, soothing; the park, where he could be alone to stew in his thoughts because  _ everything _ had crashed in. 

_ And that was an ‘everything is fucked’ text. _

Tendou’s eyes cracked back open. A small smile curled his lips. He started off again, steps certain this time, and then he broke into a jog. Rain splattered on his face, but he pushed on, picking up the pace. The houses slipped by. Every time he had to stop at a street he bounced in place, nerves crackling with too much energy to stand still. 

It took fifteen agonizing minutes to reach the park, and by then the rain was harder, enough that his hair had started to slip from its carefully arranged spikes. He just shook his head like a wet dog and slipped through the entrance, trotting along the path. No one was out - well, no one  _ sane _ anyways. And he was only there on a hunch.  _ Let it be right. I’m almost never wrong, so don’t let it be one of those times where I am. _

Heart in his throat, Tendou moved on, eyes sweeping along the park. No one in or by the trees. No one on the merry go round, or on the swings. Nobody at the-  _ Ah. _

His steps stopped as he peered through the rain at the figure hunched over by the sandbox, a bag on one of the benches in the shelter behind. The familiar ashy blond hair had been flattened down and the colors of his clothes were darker, but there was no mistaking the pastel pink sweater Tendou had given to him as a joke, claiming it would fit his atrocious style - that had been a lie. He’d just been desperate to see Semi in an oversized sweater. 

A breath of relief rattled out of Tendou’s chest and he moved forward, slow, cautious, as if Semi was some cornered animal that would bolt if given half the chance. And maybe he would.  _ But I don’t think he will. _ His hands moved through the sand, dragging it close before he packed it into neat, tight balls and set them to the side in an ever-growing mound of them. Semi’s hands, so achingly familiar, were slower than he’d ever seen them. Maybe because the skin on his knuckles had split and one finger was an angry purple hue. Maybe because sand was getting into the skin he’d picked until it was raw and red with blood he hadn’t washed away. 

“Semisemi?” he called softly through the patter of rain and low, distant rumble of thunder. 

Those slender fingers, perfect to hold, stilled in the sand. Pale brown eyes flicked up, dull, red-rimmed. “Hey,” Semi croaked, all of that confident bluster gone. 

Tendou’s heart gave a brutal twist as he eased forward, then sank down beside the sandbox, just a step or two away. His hands curled into the damp sand too and he carefully packed it together into a ball. Semi’s eyes were on him, dull but still watching carefully as he smoothed it out a bit and then held it out to Semi with a lopsided grin. “Semisemi, don’t you know better than to play alone?” 

That familiar mouth stretched into a thin smile. “Asshole,” he whispered, “Don’t go saying shit you said when we were six.” But he still reached out and took the ball of sand and added it to his collection. He let them fall back, drag in the sand, but Tendou leaned forward and took those fingers, so delicate-looking, but so stupidly strong. He grinned, eyes scrunching up. 

“What, can’t I remember one of my favorite versions of you?” 

Semi glared at him, but he didn’t complain when their fingers interlaced. He just sighed quietly and leaned forward, closing that distance to press their damp bodies together. His face settled into the crook of Tendou’s shoulder, cheek to skin. 

Tendou ran a thumb along his knuckles and smiled to the trees beyond. “Y’know, we could probably catch pneumonia and die ‘cause we’re sitting in the rain.” No reaction.  _ Bad move. Fuck. Okay, what do I do next? _ Possibilities spun through: ask him what was wrong; hug him; start talking about the latest manga he’d started reading; tell Semi- 

But Semi took that choice away from him in that split second of thought as their hands came apart, only for shaking fingers to curl into Tendou’s shirt. “Sa… Satori-” 

The crack on the syllables of his name was so pitiful, so  _ not Semi _ . The redhead pulled Semi in close, arms wrapped tight around his shaking form. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” he breathed into ears he wasn’t sure could hear him. Semi just made a quiet noise. The tears that spilled onto Tendou’s shoulder were hot. He bit his own lip, squeezed his teammate closer. Drank in the scent of vanilla that lingered on his skin, mixing with the scent of rain and ozone. “I’m here,” he whispered, uncertain. 

There were absolutes in life: Ushijima had the emotional sense of a rock; the corner shop two streets down from the school had the best ramen, meat buns, and onigiri in the area; Tendou Satori made jokes and harassed people -  _ comforting _ someone did not factor into that equation. So he awkwardly patted Semi’s back as slender fingers curled into his shirt, trembling. “I’m here,” he said again, stronger this time. 

Semi nodded and pressed closer as rain pattered along them, soaking them to the bone. But Tendou just held on tight and ran his fingers down Semi’s back, tracing the path of his spine and ribs, until the shudders and muted sobs faded away. The teen didn’t lean away, just stayed there, slumped against Tendou. His arms wrapped around Tendou as he shifted a little until his legs were hooked over Tendou’s. “My parents kicked me out. Disowned me. Whatever.” 

“Why?” Tendou rasped. 

Semi snorted and shook his head. “‘Cause we got into a fight and my dumb ass told them I was gay.” 

“Oh.” 

The response was so pitiful, but it made Semi snort and shake his head. He pulled back, brown eyes glittering with hot defiance. “I don’t care if that makes you uncomfortable. I’m done giving a shit, so-” 

“Semi,” Tendou broke in, voice sharp, “Half of our team is queer. Trust me, I could give less of a shit about that.” Except for the whole  _ “oh, hey, Semi, you’re super cute and I’ve kinda had a crush on you for the last three years” _ . But he was going to ignore that. It was unnecessary information for Semi, and the prickles of heat in Tendou’s belly were sharper, made him pull his lips back into a dangerous grin that verged on a snarl. 

“Semi,” he murmured, hands sliding up to grip those strong shoulders, “Your family sucks ass. But you’ve got me and the rest of the team, yeah?  _ We’re _ your family.” 

“You guys are a crappy family,” Semi sneered, but the tears lingered in his eyes and the smile said otherwise. 

Tendou grinned. “Yeah, I know, but we’ve got Reon - he’s responsible at least. And Kenjirou. I’d count Wakatoshi in, but he gets a bit carried away with volleyball, so he’s out. But he’s like a big bear - good for hugs and shit. Mmm, Taichi is pretty good too.  _ Really _ salty though. Oh, and Hayato is awesome - he’s the sherry aunt to my vodka aunt.” 

Semi snorted and pressed both his hands to his face, hiding that beautiful smile that made Tendou’s heart trip to an uncomfortably fast beat. But he pushed that and the flutter in his chest aside and nudged Semi’s hands aside, replacing them with his own. He couldn’t resist smooshing the setter’s cheeks between his hands, even with the murderous glare on him. 

The redhead just grinned, eyes crinkling. “Y’know, you’re not alone. The team is a family on it’s own, here to take names and kick ass, or do whatever the fuck you need us to. So don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.” 

Semi eyed him for a moment before he nodded and sniffed. With that Tendou rose, brushed himself off, and flipped his soaked hair back off his face. He held a hand out to Semi, eyes glittering and lips twitching. “Come on Eita. Let’s get inside before your dumb ass catches a cold.” 

A glower met him for a moment before a tiny smile flickered to life. Semi took his hand. “You’re the dumbass, Satori.” He just threw his head back and laughed. Their fingers interlaced. Something in his chest twisted.

There were things he knew that were certain: he was a true beast at guessing, though not so good at consoling; Semi was absolutely heart-wrenchingly beautiful when he cried; Tendou was head over fucking heels for him. And all he could do was smile and squeeze that slender hand tighter as they grabbed Semi’s backpack and jogged through the storm.   



	2. Hello Kitty Band-Aids Are Cool Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t you get cooler Band-Aids?” Satori huffed, then winced as Eita ripped the bandage off.
> 
> Tensemi Week Day 2: Insecurities  
> SFW

Satori watched as Eita worked the tape around his fingers, their brow furrowed with concentration, tongue peeking out from chapped lips. It was impossible to not stare, enraptured between the way those slender fingers danced across his own and how those brown eyes flickered from his face to his hands. 

“Stop staring,” they grumbled after a moment, tearing off a fresh piece of tape and moving on to the middle finger on his right hand. It was discolored from where he’d jammed it the day before which his fingers had been at a bad angle, and Eita was extra careful with it. Their touch grew even lighter, a polar opposite of that brash personality as they wrapped the tape around his middle and index finger to brace it and help keep it straight. 

Satori smiled. It was funny in a weird way how much care Eita used with any hands but their own. 

Wakatoshi often had Band-Aids shoved into his palms by the reserve setter to care for blisters and raw skin. Reon would find himself on the end of Eita’s hawk-like eyes every time he jammed or dislocated his fingers. Kenjirou never complained about hand cramps or aches, even after a long day filled with notes, but Eita would gruffly take his hands between breaks and massage the muscles until relief washed over the young setter’s face. Tsutomu found himself at the end of Eita’s attention oftentimes too, reminders to trim his nails so they wouldn’t be ripped off during practice or play or to cover the blisters on his still-soft hands. 

But Satori - the attention Eita gave him was  _ special. _ Or so he liked to think anyways. Maybe it was the fact that they would wrap his fingers if he hadn’t already wrapped them - which, more often than not, he intentionally “forgot” to do. Or how Eita would wordlessly pass lotions over in the winter, when Satori’s hands would dry up until they cracked and bled. 

Or maybe it was how Eita seemed to care more about the hands of their team, especially Satori, than their own hands. Their left pinkie was crooked from a fracture over spring break when they’d been practicing diving receives. The right index was perpetually bent from a bad jam. Their right hand had pink sports tape wrapped around the wrist, stabilizing it from a sprain that was three days old. Eita constantly heckled Satori and Taichi for biting at their nails and fingers, and yet Eita’s own were raw from how often they picked and bit at their fingers, an anxious tick. 

They finished wrapping his fingers together and moved on to his left hand, where a cute Hello Kitty Band-Aid, courtesy of Eita, stuck out on the back of his hand. “Can’t you get cooler Band-Aids?” Satori huffed, then winced as Eita ripped the bandage off. 

They flashed a half-assed glare at him and shook their head as they pulled out a fresh one, this time with Pusheen on it, and smoothed it over the scrape, their cool fingers and gentle touch soothing the ache. Then they turned Satori’s hands over. Fingertips trailed across his palm for just a moment, but the touch was pleasant, raising hairs on his arms as he sighed, leaned into his right hand, and let Eita get to work.  _ So cute. _ The peek of their tongue was adorable, something he knew he would see every time they served, spinning the ball between their hands as they prepared make the most of their opportunity. The long lashes that hid those pretty brown eyes lowered a little as they grumbled, no real bite to their bark. 

He grinned and leaned forward until his nose was in that bleached ashy hair, the black tips tickling his nose.  _ “Eita,” _ he sang, satisfaction sweeping through him as he watched their shoulders hitch, fingers stilling on his. “What’s got you so pensive, huh?” 

Eita jerked away from him, their eyes narrowed - but the pretty pink blush on their cheeks just made his grin spread. He resettled his chin on his hand and leaned forward, eyes lidded. “Are you admiring my hands? Or thinking? But what about?” 

“About how annoying you are,” they snapped back. For good measure they swatted him on the knee too, then moved to wrap his ring finger. They were rougher, but it never stopped being a gentle and careful process as they wound the tape up his finger and then rocked back onto their heels. “There,” Eita huffed, “You’re done.” 

“Thank you, Semisemi! You always do it so well!” 

This time the flush travelled, settling into their ears as their mouth opened for a moment. They snapped it shut and jerked away, rising with fluid grace. “Fuck off,” they said instead before they whirled around and marched off to the court where the rest of the team was gathering. 

Satori leaned forward and watched them go for a moment, perhaps a little too caught up in their long, pale legs and the nice, round ass all those squats had given them.  _ Bad Satori, no. _ He rocked up to his feet and jogged out to join the rest of the team with a chipper greeting, though Tsutomu was the only one who returned one that matched his own enthusiasm. 

There were few words before they began practice with laps around the gym for twenty minutes, followed by stretching and conditioning work, but once they began the chatter did too. Tsutomu jabbered away to Kenjirou, who clearly listened with half an ear as he worked out the aches in his shoulders and calves. Reon and Wakatoshi spoke quietly, broken by Tachi’s bland, teasing comments that Satori piggybacked on. Eita slid in comments of their own - mostly snide, but thinly veiled helpful comments for Kenjirou, or remarks to Hayato about new conditioning workouts they’d seen. But in the lulls of speech and movement their fingers fidgeted until they bit or picked at the skin. 

Halfway through the practice Eita jogged to the bench during a break and came back sporting a panda Band-Aid on their thumb.  _ What’s got you so worked up, Semisemi? _ But Satori didn’t say anything. He just leered and hovered around his teammates, fluttering about and teasing them. It was too easy to get Tsutomu, and by extension Kenjirou, worked up, and it left him cackling, clutching at his sides until Eita swatted at him with those fragile hands, and that sobered him up immediately. 

Practice, for once, seemed to drag on endlessly, and by the time they packed everything away and turned the lights out the sun was setting. They all changed quickly and the team poured outside, talking and laughing, tired, but not exhausted enough to fall into silence. Only Eita lingered in the club room, their hands fidgeting in their bag as they stared down, uncertain. Satori cast one glance back at the team. Reon’s eyes were on him, curious, but he waved him off and the team carried on, chattering loudly as they headed to the convenience store down the road. 

And then he and Eita were alone in the club room. Their head lolled back, eyes settling on him. “What’re you doing here, Satori? Shouldn’t you be eating your weight in meat buns right now?” 

He grinned and perched himself on the bench Eita leaned against, those bandaged fingers twitching. Their wrist had been rewrapped, tighter now - he’d seen the skin, purpled and swollen, and it had to be painful. And yet Eita had ignored it all throughout practice, instead serving and diving for more receives, stopping blocks with their injured hand, and even hitting spikes without complaint. Satori cocked his head to the side, no smug grin, and leaned close. 

“How come you don’t take care of your hands?” 

Eita’s eyes fluttered, flicked away. Their fingers drifted together, nails scratching at the skin for a second before they jerked their hands apart. “Just busy I guess,” they said softly as they finished their bag and shot up. “C’mon. Buy me food, asshole.” 

Satori grinned and held the door open for them. “Your Highness.” 

“The only title that matters,” Eita sniffed as they brushed past and slipped into the cool night air. The redhead couldn’t bite back a laugh as he flicked the lights up, locked the door, and bounced forward. He draped himself over his friend’s back for a moment, then settled to walk by their side, wiggling with unspent energy. Eita just cast him a withering look and scowled. “Dumbass.” 

“But you love me!” Semi’s head jerked away with a huff, their ears pink.  _ Oh?  _ That wicked smile spread and Satori reached down and grabbed their battered hand, careful but quick. He watched as the flush spread down to their high cheeks, faint beneath the street lights. But they didn’t pull their hand away as the two of them walked to the convenience store, the chatter of their teammates as faint as the whir of cicadas in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah so slow rn ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´(00)`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ but I had to finish Seijoh 4 Week and handle school things sooooo... yes! This will slowly finish!  
> Leave a comment please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll get these all done, but we'll see. This is the first time I've written Tendou and Semi, so I hope it goes well!  
> Hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/) for more of my stuff 〔´∇｀〕


End file.
